Autumn Drabbles
by Avery Jones
Summary: My submissions for the BVDN hosted on the We're Just Saiyan google community.


**Authors note: **Hey guys! These are my submissions for the Bulma/Vegeta drabble night put on by the We're Just Saiyan community on google+. If you haven't checked it out yet, I highly suggest you do. It's amazeballs. Anywho, the drabbles don't tie together in any form or fashion(minus being inspired by Autumn) so I just posted them in the order I was given the prompts. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! I love reading what you guys think!

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 1: Crisp<strong>

The crisp morning air wafted in through the open balcony doors and stirred the soft blue hairs around her face. One brushed against her nose and she inhaled deeply as she stirred awake. She bowed her back and stretched her arms over her head. As her body relaxed back into the soft pillow top, she cracked open her eyes. Squinting from the light, she took in the surroundings of her plush room. She had many valuables, but her most treasured was lying next to her sleeping peacefully. Smiling, she snuggled into his muscular chest and decided she wasn't quite ready to get up yet.

**Prompt 2: Orange**

Laughter rang out through the complex loud and boisterous. She frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"It's not funny!"

He tried to speak but only laughed harder.

"Knock it off, Vegeta!"

He gained control of himself but continued to snicker at her. She rolled her eyes in contempt.

"I always wanted to hear you laugh, but this is ridiculous."

He quit laughing but continued to smirk and gestured to her appearance.

She pulled her sleeves down trying to hide her skin. "It's called a spray tan!"

He barked in laughter. "Tan is not the right color. Woman, you're orange!"

**Prompt 3: Apple**

He was loath to admit it and would deny it endlessly, but she was everything to him. The moon rose and set for her. No matter what, he would always be there for her and make sure no one ever hurt her. He pitied the fool who ever tried. He shifted his eyes to the fool who might try. He said his line and handed her off to another man. Boy, really. He took his seat next to his wife and watched his daughter's smiling face. Yes, she was his everything. The apple of his eye. And she always would be.

**Prompt 4: Cotton Sweater**

"Get out of here, Kakkarot!"

"Calm down, Vegeta. What's the big deal," he asked taking a step forward?

He growled as he repositioned himself in front of Goku. "This is my gravity room. You are trespassing and interrupting my training. Now remove yourself before I do it for you!"

Goku took another step forward but his foot hit something. He glanced down then smiled.

"Alright, I get it. Have fun," he called as he strolled out.

"Do you think he knew," Bulma asked poking her head out?

He growled. "What do you think," he yelled picking up a bright pink sweater off the floor and holding it out to her?

**Prompt 5: Chilly**

He watched as explosions took over the surface of the planet and debris flew past him. It wouldn't be long before the atmosphere collapsed and he lost the ability to breathe. He dropped his outstretched hand, still burning from the energy he just released, and watched detached as the recently thriving world below him became nothing more than nameless meteors. He wondered if Frieza felt as empty as he did now when he destroyed Planet Vegeta. A chill ran up his spine. Whether from the encroaching space or his previous line of thinking, he didn't care to know. He turned his emotionless eyes away from the wreckage and closed his pod door.

**Prompt 6: Changes**

The change was gradual, but seamless. He once trained night and day for no other reason than to be the best. Nothing was more important than making sure he was strong enough to never have to feel the weight of another's thumb pressing down on him again. Slowly, and without notice, his life and death training to ensure his own survival began to include more people. His survival was no longer dependent on his own permanence, but ensuring the continuation of what little good he had created in this world. No, he no longer trained for himself. He trained for them.

**Prompt 7: Harvest**

His blood was rushing through his veins as his heart rate increased rapidly. His breathing became labored and a great pressure built in his chest. Pupils dilated, he looked down at his hands as his very bones began to ache. A cold sweat broke out over his skin and the base of his spine burned as if he were being branded. He usually had some sort of reaction, but it wasn't normally this strong.

"It's called a Harvest moon," she said quietly.

He jerked his head in her direction surprised that he hadn't heard her approach. She startled, noticing the red tint in his large eyes. He shifted his glance to the giant orange moon in the sky and embraced the feeling of being on the cusp of greatness.

**Prompt 8: Pumpkin**

"How about babe," she called?

"You dare give me the name of a fictional pig," he growled from the couch as he flipped through channels on the television looking for something to distract him from his thoughts of strangling his wife.

"What about dumpling," she said coming into the living room?

He glared at her but decided to ignore her.

"Sugarpie? Honey? Sweetie? Come on, I wanna give you a pet name," she whined.

"Enough, I said no!"

She chewed on her lip then smiled. "I got it! Pumpkin!"

He angrily turned off the TV, got up, and walked passed her without sparing her a glance.

"Is that a yes?!"

**Prompt 9: Falling Leaves**

Bulma walked cautiously through the gardens doing her best to see through the thick, dark night. She tightened her cardigan around her body as she looked around helplessly. Why didn't she turn on the patio lights at least? She came upon one of the many oak trees on property and walked around it. No sooner than she reached the other side, she was slammed up against the trunk. She gasped in mild pain and surprise and stared into aroused onyx eyes as leaves fell down around her from the impact. Somehow she knew, after tonight, trunks would hold a whole new meaning for her.

**Prompt 10: Hibernation**

She shot quick glances at him as she checked his vital signs. Once again, he had pushed himself too far in the gravity simulator and critically injured himself. He did this about once every two months. She started watching his vitals inside the gravity room after the first time he was unconscious for three days before the machine sent her a warning. She stopped and watched him breathe slowly through the oxygen mask. His face was relaxed and his body didn't seem so wound up. If it weren't for the mask, he'd look like he was just resting. Having a little Saiyan hibernation. She laughed at her own thought and, giving him a gentle look, left the medical room.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked em! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
